Typically, an electromechanical component comprises an inductive element, such as a coil, coupled between two transistor half-bridges powered by a direct current (DC) power supply source, making it possible to cause a current to flow in the coil in one direction or the other depending on whether it is desired to make the component change from its first operating state to its second operating state or vice-versa, for example, depending on whether it is desired to activate the relay or to deactivate it. In general, one of the currents, for example, the activation current, generated by the power supply source is higher than the other, for example, the deactivation current.
The control of an electromechanical component comprising a coil across two transistor half-bridges generally necessitates a relatively high power, for example, of the order of 220 mW for a small sized bistable relay. Moreover, when a low voltage power supply source is used, it is necessary to have a power supply source, for example, a battery, having a low internal resistance as well as transistors having a low internal resistance in the conducting state (i.e. the “ON” state). Moreover, as the battery becomes smaller, its internal resistance may become increasingly significant.